coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9574 (1st October 2018)
Plot Brian goes for his interview at Bessie Street School. Ryan relates the agreed-upon story to the police. They're told that he was with Sophie until 7.40pm before he and Ali found Cormac's body. Ryan is open about taking an ecstasy pill from Cormac and washing it down the drain. Billy tells David and Shona he's thrown Josh out. They feel it's too little, too late. David is further angered to learn that Bethany knew about Billy's hospital visits and said nothing. Adam is stunned to hear about Cormac's death. Robert blames him for bringing his problems to his door. Ryan and Michelle intercept Sophie before the police interview her in order to get their stories straight. Ali hears about the money Roy gave Jude while at the cafe. Josh finds David alone at the salon and makes a fumbled apology for raping him. David throws him out when he again plays down what happened, not believing that he's remorseful. Sophie agrees with Ryan's version of events but is certain that she was home by 7.35pm. Ryan admits that he was slow in calling an ambulance and told the police a lie. He begs her to back him up to protect him from Ronan, who will blame him for not saving Cormac. Brian isn't happy with his performance at the interview and is surprised to be offered the job. Kirk becomes interested in tracking down the Manchester big cat after reading about sightings in the area. Daniel doesn't think it exists and pokes fun at Kirk for believing so. Sinead snaps at him in Kirk's defence. Beth later finds her crying at Victoria Gardens where Sinead admits that she's pregnant and has been bleeding for four weeks. Ali demands that Jude give Roy his money back or everyone will find out who really saved Roy's life. David finds Josh waiting for a cab and decides on a plan of action. Cast Regular cast *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Carla Connor - Alison King *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace Guest cast *DS MacKinnon - Sandra Huggett *PC Daullah - Ash Tandon *Vicky Jefferies - Kerri Quinn *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor *Audrey's *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Speed Daal *Victoria Gardens Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: David’s nightmare comes back to haunt him; and Ryan tells Sophie that he panicked and failed to call an ambulance and asks her to back up his version of events. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,798,433 viewers (5th place). Category:2018 episodes